


【植宇】病

by POPOLILI



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPOLILI/pseuds/POPOLILI
Summary: 徐仁宇有一种治不好的病，直到他遇到了陆东植......
Relationships: 植宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【植宇】病

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇灵感来源于小徐甩开曹组长那里，像一只被踩到尾巴的猫~

徐仁宇有病，一种治不好的病——他对人过敏。

大约是在年幼的自己为挽留父亲而牵住他的手，父亲厌恶的甩开，打开水龙头仔细冲洗三四遍，再带起手套给了自己响亮的一巴掌之后，他就病了。

他不能与人接触，他会起疹子，会溃烂，每个人对他来说都是病毒的传播源。尽管患了这种怪病，但是徐仁宇仍旧在这个年纪凭借着自己的实力坐到了和弟弟相等的位置。

徐仁宇为人随和，善解人意，懂得怎么把控和这些病原体的距离，既不疏远又能保护好自己。

有时遇到一些他都无法忍受的超级变异体——又脏又烂无所事事的社会渣滓。他也会好心地向这个他赖以生存的世界伸出援手，帮忙清理这些致命垃圾。

找到一个能够做他助理的人不容易，但他还是找到了那个最合适的：像他一样，懂得取舍，利益至上，能力很强，长相按照正常人来看也算上乘。本着彻底融入这个社会和尽快拉拢人才的原则，他决定和这个他选中的人进行生理层面的交往仪式。

结局是他像只被踩到尾巴的猫，因过敏反应过分失礼而终止了这种仪式。

他的借口完美，那人也较为识趣，两厢安好，只是他再难提起勇气面对这些过敏源。

徐仁宇也说不清自己对人是一种怎样的感觉，带着警惕和好奇，既充满厌恶又心生向往。虽然他自己认为自己是高这些病毒一等的高级智慧体，但这并不妨碍他对那种亲情和家的向往。

在见识过各种各样的奇怪人类之后，徐仁宇暂时性的失去了对这种生物的过分好奇，直到一个人再次挑起他的兴趣。

陆东植简直是徐仁宇见过的最奇葩的人！

明明可以无忧无虑和人接触，为什么活的这么不合群，比他这个病人更甚？！

在五次三番的试探过后，可能是他表现得太过随和，那人竟然在大庭广众之下拉他的手。

皮肤相触的一瞬间，徐仁宇起了杀意。

该死的，这么多职员，一下子该怎么处理？是他好奇心过盛惹的祸，现在这个烂摊子又要自己收拾。

不过手腕并没有传来灼烧感和任何不适，温热的触感让徐仁宇的大脑当了机。

没有意识到自己笑的多么灿烂，徐仁宇太过震惊和愉悦以至于整个人像漂浮在空中，陆东植这个人，真的是个奇葩，像他一样。

“东植xi和我一起工作有什么感想呀？”  
“算是给东植升代理的庆祝吧”

徐仁宇像个刚刚接触世界的孩子，不断和陆东植搭讪，再趁机拉个手，享受一下几秒的接触。

理论上，一个人要拒绝徐仁宇的亲近很难，事实上的确如此，更何况那个人是陆东植。

徐仁宇对陆东植过分的专注和提拔引起了众多职员的注意，不知是痴傻还是聪明的过分，陆东植没有搭理他们，没有逾越徐仁宇的底线。工作上的事情徐仁宇不喜欢掺杂过多个人情感，但如果是陆东植的话，那这句话他收回。

于是这个圣诞，徐仁宇没有再回到那个令人窒息的家吃晚餐，他来到了陆东植的店里，享受着从未有过的家庭亲情感，老陆家的人对他十分热情，他苦苦追求的家的感觉竟然来的这么轻易和草率，一时间的落差和伤感让徐仁宇红了眼眶，被陆东植发现后理直气壮地说是烤肉烟太大熏着了。

陆东植是徐仁宇的救命稻草，他愿意不惜一切地攥紧。

徐仁宇先告的白，虽然他表面上云淡风轻，厚重的风衣下，后背沁出的汗液将衬衫都湿了。

陆东植这个人他看不透，他的老练的圆滑在这个人面前全都失了效。

一般徐仁宇不会做这种没有把握的事情，但陆东植和一个女警察的过分亲近让他慌了：这个世界上，只有这一个陆东植，对他来说是唯一的，只能属于他的，他愿意放手一搏。

他看不见自己的表情是什么样，但他却知道陆东植看着他笑的很温柔。

被拉进怀里的时候，徐仁宇的的鼻头突然一酸，该死的冬天太过寒凉，他昂贵的驼绒大衣抵不住丝丝浸入骨头的冷——他太需要一个怀抱了。

他愿意相信圣诞老人是真的，尽管可笑，但他真的在自己床头放了个袜子，郑重地写下自己的愿望，他知道这个愿望可能对圣诞老人来说太过艰难，于是他还放了一叠钞票。如果钱能买来陆东植，他愿意散尽家财。

感谢这个白胡子老人实现了自己的愿望。

陆东植抱的很紧很用力，似乎是要把他揉进身体里，但徐仁宇似乎还是嫌不够似的。

空调温度开的不是很高，但是徐仁宇却觉得很热，像是发烧了似的，他从没有生过病，他的过敏令他不配生病，他把自己保护的很好。安静狭小的空间里，徐仁宇和陆东植的喘息声都被放得很大。

“再多摸摸我吧”  
“再多一点....多一点....”

徐仁宇抱住埋在自己胸前的毛茸茸的头，像是搂住了一辈子的幸福。

陆东植的温柔像阳光，照亮徐仁宇黑暗的人生。

遇到陆东植前徐仁宇活得像隔着一层无形的膜鞘，他蜷缩着躲在黑暗里，可以听见外界的吵闹，不过那些与他无关，没有人可以救赎他。

陆东植是那个可以将他拉出来的人。

徐仁宇看着和陆东植十指相扣的手，暗暗祈祷着陆东植永远不要放开。

他们的第一次约会定在游乐场，是陆东植害羞的提出的，徐仁宇没有任何犹豫，立即答应了。

看着徐仁宇百般不愿地带上可爱的兔子帽子后，陆东植的极力克制自己上翘的嘴角。

真是可爱呀~像个小孩子一样。

陆东植不是个傻瓜，他能看出来徐仁宇明显瞒着自己什么，不过他足够温柔体贴，他等着徐仁宇亲口告诉他，如果那人不愿意讲，他绝不逼问。

逛了不一会儿，陆东植的两个手都满了，徐仁宇从来没有这么开心过，他像个不满足的孩子，渴望尝试一切新奇的玩意儿。

带着笑看着气喘吁吁的陆东植，徐仁宇很自然地从老板手里接过甜筒递给陆东植。

等等！突然思绪回转，刚刚那个老板是不是碰到他的手了？

徐仁宇立刻转头，急匆匆地冲到甜筒车面前，命令老板把手伸出来。手指相触的一瞬间，什么都没有发生，徐仁宇突然发出好几声大笑，随即跑到陆东植面前给了他一个大大的拥抱，留下老板满脸疑问。

他的病好了！

陆东植疑问地抱着对方，安抚着怀里人颤抖的身体。

“怎么了？”  
“没什么，你刚刚不是想玩海盗船么，我们一起，你牵着我。”

从游乐场回来后，徐仁宇接到了父亲让他回家的电话。

自己没有开车出来，家宅的司机敬业地前来接他。

安静的餐桌上只有餐具碰撞发出的清脆声响，压抑的令他喘不过气来。

不过是平安夜没有回到这个所谓的家吃饭而已，继母虚假的关心问候，弟弟嫌弃的嘲讽，生父提防的眼神，他略略应对了几句敷衍过去。

徐仁宇真的累了，谢绝了司机提出的送他回去的请求，打车来到陆东植楼下。望着老式公寓属于陆东植的窗口发出的温暖灯光，徐仁宇从怀里抽出钱递给司机。

“啊！”瞬间产生的火辣触感让徐仁宇没忍住痛呼出来。颤抖而狼狈地从车里出来，司机的眼光像看一个神经病，手指的灼痛和奇怪的眼神烧得他生不如死。

他紧紧握住那根手指，想想自己真的又悲哀又滑稽，无论他怎么挣扎隐藏，始终是个异类。

没有搭乘电梯，他又缩回那个膜鞘里。颤颤巍巍的一级一级登上楼梯，徐仁宇像个帕金森病人控制不住自己的身体。他现在什么也不去想，只希望陆东植能给他一个拥抱。

悦耳的门铃叮咚了数声，里面还是没有开门的动静，徐仁宇用自己发烫的脸抵着冰冷的铁门，一分钟过去了，门还是没有开，他的希望之门被厚重的铁链锁了起来。

颓然坐在地面上，徐仁宇蜷缩的像个受惊的小动物，他回想这辈子的可笑可悲，像是上帝在和他开玩笑似的。

咔哒一声，门开了，陆东植探出湿漉漉乱蓬蓬的脑袋。

看到地上瘫坐着的徐仁宇，陆东植急急忙忙把他拉进屋里。

“刚刚在洗澡的，不好意思啊，有在外面等很久吗？”

明显察觉到徐仁宇的不对劲，陆东植牵起对方的手，和他十指相扣。

“怎么了？”像怕惊扰了一片雪花，陆东植的声音很轻很柔。

徐仁宇放纵自己扑进陆东植的怀里，晶莹的眼泪一颗颗从脸颊滑落。

“我病了，你是我的药！”

END


End file.
